<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sloppy by wildedove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841547">Sloppy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildedove/pseuds/wildedove'>wildedove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Skywalker Shorts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:28:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildedove/pseuds/wildedove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin promised to teach Leia his lightsaber techniques but his exhaustion ultimately places the session on hold.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Skywalker Shorts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sloppy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin watched his youngest child narrow her adorable brown eyes at him, studying him rather intently as if he were hiding something. She was suspicious and rightly so. Anakin had promised to teach her how to hold a (wooden) lightsaber — after pleading mercilessly for 2 days along with Luke — but because he pulled an all nighter with the Jedi council, he had dozed off a couple of times. Okay, maybe three times. Alright fine, four times. Luke was still sleeping but Leia was up and ready to go before 7 AM to his horror (he was actually very proud of her incredible dedication but <em> still </em>). At 5 years old, she should be sleeping like her brother and he should have been able to sneak in a nap. </p><p>Finally Leia said, “I can tell you tired Papa.”</p><p>That was an understatement. He had a duty to teach her all the ways of the wooden lightsaber and so Force help him he will. “And?”</p><p>“When you tired you get sloppy.”</p><p>“And?” He yawned.</p><p>“You getting very sloppy.”</p><p>Padmé, who was woken up by the exchange of wood clashing, sat on their sofa and giggled. Well, she wasn’t wrong. He had dropped the wooden lightsaber a few times, had it knocked over by her way too many times, and, of course, the dozing off that prompted his daughter to clear her throat. His little one was quite observant. </p><p>Anakin got down to her eye level and smiled. “How about a lil’ break? Papa needs rest after a long night with the Jedi council and I can’t teach you properly if I’m sleepy. ”</p><p>She pouted for a brief second but understood. “Okay. Do you promise?”</p><p>“I promise sweetheart.” He kissed her cheek and gave her a hug. Anakin then stood back up and walked over to his lovely wife for a kiss when his son hopped into the living room wide awake with his wooden lightsaber in hand.</p><p>“I ready Papa!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>